1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting adjustment structure for a lid which protects a charging port and the like provided in an electric automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a charging port of an electric automobile or a gasoline supply port of a gasoline-powered vehicle is placed inside of an opening portion formed in a vehicle body, and the opening portion of the vehicle body is closed by an openable and closable lid.
In such a structure as described above, if an error in a closing position of the lid occurs, an outer surface of the lid and a surface of the vehicle body are not continuous with each other, and a gap between the opening portion formed in the vehicle body and an outer circumference of the lid becomes larger, so that the external appearance is deteriorated.
In view of the above, up to now, there has been proposed a fuel lid structure for a vehicle, in which: a cushion rubber is attached to a vehicle body; and a tapered concave portion which can be fitted into a leading end of the cushion rubber is formed on an inner surface of a fuel lid (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 07-37757).
According to the conventional lid structure described above, when the fuel lid is closed, the concave portion is guided by the cushion rubber, and the lid is thus positioned, whereby a gap between an opening portion of the vehicle body and a periphery of the lid can be adjusted to be constant.
In this lid structure, it is necessary to place the concave portion of the lid and the cushion rubber at correct positions. Therefore, a hinge arm attached to the lid is temporarily tightened to the vehicle body, the lid is closed, and positioning between the concave portion and the cushion rubber is performed. After that, the lid is opened again, and the hinge arm is fixed to the opening portion.
However, according to such a positioning method, the lid is repeatedly opened and closed. Therefore, a burden on an operator is heavy, and an adjustment operation takes a long time.